The Snow Queen
by elven-storyteller
Summary: Nothing is more important to the anceint hero of the 3rd era than righting old grivences. Theres just one last one, an oath to her long abbandoned people. Three young heroes follow, but find a challenge unlike any they expected.
1. The Letter

Tot-a-lotta, tot-a-lotta, the sound of hooves beat on the forest floor; birds went silent as the hooves got louder. A wizened old elven woman opened her eyes at the sound. Her bones creaked as she stood from her gardening. Her eyes hadn't dimmed with age, but were sharper than in her youth. She still could stand tall as the riders approached.

Three rode up to her. A Khajiit wore the armor of a Knight of the Nine. The other's a Dunmer, and Nord wore simple armor. They didn't appear to bear any allegiance to the warring factions.

The Khajiit swung of his horse and knelt before the Bosmer. "Divine Crusader."

The Nord, a woman, studied the elderly Bosmer with surprise, "_This_ is the hero of legends?"

The Divine Crusader laughed, "Let's see how old you look at the age of eight hundred fifty-three!" She knew the Khajiit, Kha-mar; his job was to keep her up to date with the world. This was his second visit this year. "Kha-mar, who are your friends?"

Kha-mar, his yellow-orange tail lowered stood, "This is Sarel Deran," he motioned to the male Dunmer; he waved at the Nord, "And Freya daughter of Wulfgar."

"You have a powerful name child." The Divine Crusader commented, looking the Nord over. Freya inclined her head in thanks. "Shall we have a cup of tea, while you tell me what happened?" It wasn't a request, it was an order.

The trio stabled their horses, and followed her in. It was a small house a single ground floor room. It was rather quaint and plain for a legendary hero. Kha-mar made the tea as the others claimed plain wooden chair in what was likely the living room.

Freya studied her childhood hero, her long white hair, wrinkled face were typical of a common elderly wood elf woman. From the paintings she had always been pale, very strongly adapted to the cold. Many Nords' whispered she wasn't a Bosmer, but a Felmer. Not in her hearing of course.

"Crusader…" Sarel started as Kha-mar passed out the tea.

She held up a hand to silence him, "I haven't used a blade in a very long time, just call me Anarzee."

Freya hadn't expected her to be this kind and informal. While all the books depicted her as strong willed, commanding and strict, this old elf was more like a village matron than the hero of old. Was history wrong about her?

Anarzee knew the look upon her face, "Freya, all those years ago I was an idealistic, fit young elf. Now I am old and weak."

Kha-mar gave her a shocked look, his eyes had gone wide. "Anarzee, you aren't weak, just out of practice."

She placed an age spotted hand on his fury shoulder, "Just tell me why you have come."

It was Sarel's turn to speak, "A month ago in Valenwood, not far from Haven, an old Altmer tomb was excavated."

"What was written on the tomb?" Anarzee demanded. She kept her trepidation from her face and locked away.

"Your name, along with every title you have earned in your life. Yet it dated back before the coming of men." Sarel continued. He had been there, had been the one to open the tomb. Now he wished he hadn't. "It was empty except for an envelope with your name on it." He reached into a pocket and pulled out the afore mentioned envelope. Her name a written clearly on its surface, though the paper was ancient.

"Read it." She commanded as he tried to hand it over. Sarel didn't move, the glare of a military commander told him to do other wise.

He cracked the ancient seal and removed the ancient parchment. The ink was clear, and was written in modern Imperial. "Anarzee, by the time of discovery you will have grown old and out of practice. You have done so much for all people, but the dark stain on your soul remains. Traitor and liar, may you rest with out peace…" He couldn't read the rest of the insults and accusations, "The Snow Prince."

Freya winced at that name. The Snow Prince was a Nordic legend and fabled hero of the Felmer. Why would he bother with contacting Anarzee ten thousand years later? She glanced over at her childhood hero. Tears slide slowly down her cheeks, and sorrow was bland on her face. What was going on?

"Zee?" Kha-mar asked softly.

She stood and went over the nearest window. Anarzee took deep breaths doing her best to steady herself. Why had this letter been left? Oh she knew she knew all to well. To the Felmer being a blood traitor was the worst offense possible. No good dead was able to redeem a blood traitor before the Snow Queen. She would face the Snow Queen soon, far sooner than she would like to. There was only one way to redeem herself before her. It meant going far to the north. One last quest before she died one last mission. This time it would not be for others, but for her.

"I am going far to the north." She said simply and climbed the stairs to the second floor.


	2. Skingrad

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Okay, now there's _one_ Oblivion Character. The rest, of course, are mine.

* * *

The younger three scrabbled to collect things before Anarzee came down. When she did, she resembled the hero of long ago. She wore highly enchanted mages robes, an elven short sword rested on her hip along with a dagger. She carried a mage's staff.

"You're not coming." She stated, eyeing the younger three.

Kha-mar shook his head, "Crusader, it is my job to protect you as is willed by the Knight's Counsel." Every year some one was assigned to make sure she was alright. Despite vocal and colorful protests other wise, the Counsel still did. Younger Knights always found her vocabulary confusing, Never mind before her Knighthood, she was rumored to have been well respected thief.

"Champion, if you go north, you will need a guide." Freya reasoned curious how she would respond. A Felmer wouldn't need a guide, no matter how old. A Bosmer would be turned around without one.

Anarzee sighed, "Your right Freya, I will need a guide." She looked over the eager expressions on the faces of the other two, "I suppose allowing one of you mean the other will have to come to." She wasn't ready to reveal some secrets just yet. Hopefully she wouldn't ever have to reveal some.

Sarel and Kha-mar went out to saddle to horses, after Anarzee declared they would go to the Imperial City first. Sarel were confused because they couldn't see Anarzee's horse. The stable was all set up and in good condition, but no horse.

"Anarzee, where's your horse?" Sarel asked when she and Freya came out with full packs.

"Moonshadow is a rather wild creature." She replied with a smile. She walked to the other side of the fence and began to whistle. A horse replied with a neigh, and hoof beats sounded. A black coated Unicorn trotted towards her and rubbed his muzzle into her shoulder. "Oh, my old friend."

Sarel walked slowly forward, "He's beautiful, I didn't know Black Unicorns existed.

Moonshadow turned his attention to Sarel and bobbed his head, Anarzee smiled, "He likes you, and no Black Unicorns don't naturally existed. My black mare disappeared for a month about five hundred years ago. When Moonshadow was born I realized she had gone off with a Unicorn."

Sarel stroked the unicorn's muzzle. He truly was a beautiful beast, strong, powerful, and magnificent. Sarel was a gifted horseman, he had never dreamed of meeting a Unicorn. Now he got to travel with one, the ancestors were smiling on him.

"Shall we go?" Kha-mar asked, mounting his chestnut horse. Freya followed in suit, mounting her Bay. Sarel reluctantly left Moonshadow, and mounted his Bay.

"I'll meet you on the road." Anarzee commanded mounting her horse. She shot down all protests, and rode off.

The three left behind shrugged and head for the road at a walk. They took the road towards the Imperial City riding at a walk. It wad two hours before Anarzee caught up to them at a gallop. She didn't explain where she had gone or why. With unanswered questions they rode silently to Skingrad.

"Crusader!" The cry went all along the ramparts. The gates opened to admit the four travelers.

The four dismounted and Moonshadow darted into the hills, waiting to be called again. Guards in Skingrad uniforms jogged out to meet them. They took the reins of the other three horses and let to the near by paddock.

"Something's never change." Anarzee whispered. Skingrad hadn't changed since she had last come here. The Guards still wore the same Uniforms as they had on her first trip there. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she still thought of Martin and Jauffrey. Perhaps they could detour to Cloudruler Temple, she would like that.

"Zee, is everything alright?" Kha-mar asked. He wasn't sure the effect traveling would have on her. After isolation for so long, being back amongst others must be hard.

"I'm fine, just memories." She reassured her young friend.

The Guard Captain, an Imperial, met them inside the gate, "Crusader, it is an honor to have you in the city. What do you require?"

Anarzee sent her young companions a questioning glance. They shrugged, leaving the decision up to her, "Captain, we'll be fine. Thank you for the offer, and give the Count my best wishes."

The Captain bowed and bide them farewell.

Anarzee led them to the eastern side of city. West Weald Inn was still standing. She led them in; sure many would see it as strange for her to be in a common inn. Even during her active years she had stayed in Inns. She had become a welcomed patron and friend to many of the keepers. They were all gone now.

The Inn keeper gave them four rooms, after dropping her pack off Anarzee walked down the streets. People bowed slightly to her when they passed. She found herself outside 'All Things Alchemical'. With a small smile she entered.

A young Dunmer stood behind the desk, "Crusader, how my I help you?" She bowed slightly.

"Is Falanu Hlaalu still here?" Anarzee asked she hoped her old friend was still alive. The young Dunmer might be her granddaughter.

The Dunmer nodded, "Yes ma'am, she's upstairs."

"Could you tell her I'd like to speak with her?" Anarzee asked, glad her friend was still a live. When the Dunmer nodded and headed for the stairs she called after her, "Please refer to me by Anarzee?" The Dunmer nodded.

Anarzee took the chance to observe the changes in the place. Not much, a new rug and furniture, but it was still just as she remembered it.

"ZEE!" An old Dunmer cried coming down the stairs. The two old friends embraced, before taking seats across from each other. "Varona, will you be a dear and mind the store?" Falanu asked her granddaughter.

"Yes Grandmother." Varona said, returning behind the counter.

The two friends spent time reminiscing over the times long gone, and their shared adventures. Anarzee had always been edging Falanu on to explore the world. They had gotten into countless scrapes together. Anarzee had introduced her to Arvas Drevan; the two had married thirty years later. They spoke for nearly three hours when Kha-mar burst in the front door.

"HEY! This isn't a barn!" Varona snapped pulling out a mages staff.

Anarzee stood and walked over, "It's alright Varona, and he's a friend of mine."

"Oh?" Falanu implicated.

"Don't mind her." Anarzee instructed Kha-mar, "She's an old friend. Explain why you burst in here." The last part was commanded in the tone of an experience general. Some skills and habits were hard to forget.

"Freya, Sarel and I found you missing." Kha-mar said his head lowered.

Anarzee sighed, "Young fools are always young fools."

"You talking about them, or your self?" Falanu quipped; she knew that Anarzee would ignore her.

"Kha-mar go find Freya and Sarel, I don't need to be guarded every second of everyday." Anarzee said softly. They were young and didn't know better, besides she had been just as bad with Martin. Well…. There were other reasons behind that.

Kha-mar nodded, "Yes Ma'am." He turned to Varona, "My sincerest apologies Mistress." Varona glared at him and snorted dismissively. It was clear she didn't believe him. Kha-mar left to find the other two.

Anarzee and Falanu talked for a little while longer. Once they were caught up, Falanu filled Anarzee in the happenings of the world these days. At dusk Anarzee bid her friend farewell and head down the streets again. She went to the Temple for the night service. She stayed a little while afterwards. People didn't disturb her, left her in the silence of her own mind. She could feel the gods were with her, but they could protect her soul. Only the Snow Queen could claim her soul.

"Lady of the Biting Wind and Purifying Snow hear me on this night. Speak with your way ward child, grant me guidance." She whispered, hoping the Snow Queen would hear her this night. After so long she doubted the Snow Queen would deign to reply. "Lady of the Icy Lakes, I implore you, speak with. I have never wronged my people; I have helped so many and spoken to Nords about stopping the yearly Felmer hunts. In my own way I have helped my people. Lady of the Snow Capped Mountains, my soul is yours; it has been since the day of my birth. I am Felmer, judgment is yours."

_"Wayward child of mine, you are a blood traitor. No matter your deeds and attempts to help your people. You have claimed to be Bosmer, but you are Felmer. You know the punishment for blood traitors."_

"I know Mother of Felmer. I know." It wasn't the response she had hoped for, but it was something. At least the Snow Queen had heard her prayer.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it for now. Hope you like it.


	3. The Imperial City

A/N: Deepest apologies that it's taken so long to update. But Aliens stole my memory stick and a dragon got in the way of the rescue. Seriously it's true! If you don't believe me just ask Spock! He'll tell you! In other words, I've been lazy. Here's the next Chapter by the way.

* * *

When the sun rose above the tree line it sent a cascade of light along the walls of the Imperial city. The four had camped out side the city on Anarzee's insistence. She had wanted to see the city like this again. Just like the last time hundreds of years ago, it took her breath away.

"How could I have left this all behind?" She whispered her young companions not yet fully awake. Unlike them, she couldn't wait to see the city again; after all it had been her home on and off for a long, long time. That was when she wasn't on the road. In her younger days she had gone more pairs of shoes than at least a hundred human farmers did in their entire life time.

The trip had reminded her of who she exactly was, not who she pretended to be. She wasn't a gardener willing to hide away in the forest. All those long years she had longed to return: to the action, the intrigue, the adventure and most of all the fun. Still, deeper than that desire lurked in her heart the knowledge that it was time for the younger generations to carry the banner of good and justice. The Gods needed other mortals to manipulate and control.

"Is that what you truly think of us Felmer?" A woman asked sitting next to Anarzee. Her voice was almost painful on the ears, and she was just as painful to look at, but to beautiful not to. She wore a seamless blue gown and her customary blue bird rested on her shoulder.

Anarzee wasn't fazed by her visitor, "Of course not Kynareth, but I did get tired of being led around like a dog."

Kynareth took the comment well, seeing as she could have swatted Anarzee a hundred miles into the air for insubordination. "Is that why you hid in the forest from us? From me?" Anarzee had been one of her most faithful and stubborn followers.

"Kynareth, you know why I hid, why I had to hide." Anarzee sighed. She and the goddess had had this argument many times before. Anarzee usually won from shear stubbornness alone.

Kynareth knew from the tone all arguments were useless. She also knew Anarzee was being a fool, "Anarzee, we...I, can protect you!" She didn't want to lose Anarzee to the jealous Snow Queen.

The sorrowful smile wasn't what Kynareth was hoping for, nor was the following words. "You offer is kind, but I am what I am. I'm doing what I must, though I deeply regret it. All Felmer are born in the Northern Mountains, in the Hall of the Everspring. All Felmer, no matter their crimes, are buried in the Hall of Eternal Shadows. If I do not go home, I will regret from what remains of my life and forever in the life that follows."

Not usually one to get angry, Kynareth snapped, "Oh that Snow Queen will listen to me!" With that she was gone, leaving a void in her place. That void, the sense of lose was why Gods didn't often visit mortals. Unless they deemed absolutely necessary; which they tended to where Anarzee was concerned. It was a favoritism she could have happily lived without. It would also make speaking with the Snow Queen much, much easier.

Despite the trouble it was causing her, Anarzee was still grateful to Kynareth for her support. Not that she would ever tell the goddess that. Though judging by the ringing laughter in the trees, Kynareth had read her mind, again. For once, Anarzee didn't mind. Instead she found it rather comforting; it was nice to know her patron hadn't forsaken her.

* * *

They wandered the while city waiting for the Anarzee to finish speaking with the Elder Council and Emperor Xandro Valga. After the death of the last Septim, the Council had tracked down the closest living relative. That line had died out when only a daughter was left; she inherited the throne and married a member of the Valga family. Xandro was the eldest of that woman's eldest son's grandchildren.

Freya had been to the city many times as a caravan guard from Skyrim. That was how she had met Sarel; they had both been guards from two trading caravans. Early snows had locked both caravans into the city, given them time to become friends. When the snows had cleared they joined an adventuring group.

They had meet Kha-mar when they had been tasked to give the message to Anarzee. That message had upset the legend.

"Kha-mar?" Sarel asked breaking the companionable silence.

"Yeah?"

"How did you first meet Anarzee?" He asked. He was asking the same question Freya had been dying to ask.

Kha-mar mulled over the question before answering, "When Anarzee decided to retire the Knights of the Nine decided to place a guard on her. She rejected the notion of course, saying she wasn't that old. After a long argument it was agreed to send a Knight to check on her every month. Some of my predecessors became close friends with her and visited more than once a month. I used to visit her three times a month, knowing she was growing lonely."

Freya didn't like the phrasing of the last sentence. "Used to?" She asked as an eyebrow rose.

"We're traveling with her aren't we?" Kha-mar asked like the answer was obvious. Freya heard the worry in his voice, a glance at Sarel told her he saw it too.

* * *

Anarzee sat near the head of the circular Counsel table, to the right of the Emperor, with the Chancellor to his left, and the Grandmaster of the Blades to his left. They were the only ones in the room; Xandro had declared it a private meeting. Neither of the three had met her before and were awed to put a face on the legend.

"Champion, why are you going north?" Emperor Xandro asked.

"For personal reasons milord, call it a last journey." Anarzee said, she hadn't told much more to the Knights of the Nine. It was better this way; this was how it was supposed to be.

The Grandmaster of the Blades shook his head, "Bladesister, please, you aren't that old or that close to death."

"Why thank you." Anarzee said with a smile, then turned serious again, "No matter, it is my choice. I didn't even need to let you know." She watched them all wince; the barb was meant to sting. They knew she answered to the Gods alone, only choosing to speak with them. If she didn't want to answer their questions, she didn't have to.

They spoke for a little while longer, most Anarzee telling them stories about the past. Even when they pressed her she didn't speak of Martin Septim in detail. Hundreds of years and it still pained her to speak of him.

For she saw him as her necessary failure: a failure because as a Blade she was sworn to protect the Emperor. The failure was necessary because he told her before hand, and it was to save the Empire. The memories of him she had buried deep and hidden from her mind. Only now the memories were surfacing again.

* * *

They spent two days in the city, most of which Anarzee spent in the mages guild and by the dragon statue. No one bothered her, but Sarel was getting worried and knew Freya and Kha-mar were too. He couldn't put a finger on it, but some how the trip felt like a final farewell. Anarzee had even chosen to detour to Weynon Priory. He didn't know why, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

He was outside the city, preferring the forest to the cramped city; Moonshadow had come to see him. The black unicorn nickered and nudged him in the arm. Sarel didn't need to guess what he was asking.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her too." Sarel replied, stroking his muzzle. Moonshadow nickered again, "Freya and Kha-mar also have their suspicions and hope everything will turn out alright."

Little did he know Kynareth was watching him from the trees. It gladdened her heart that she wasn't the only one to see something was wrong.

* * *

Kha-mar watched Anarzee as she knelt at the foot of the Dragon statue. It wasn't Knightly to eavesdrop, but he wouldn't get any answers any other way. His ears were as keen as an elf's and could pick up her words. Her words were full of sorrow and regret, though her voice didn't quiver.

"Martin, I don't know if you can hear me, but good-bye my friend." He couldn't see her put a hand on the stone foot. "My friend, we will get to speak again soon. Perhaps not long, but if you can hear me, met me out side the gates to the Snow Queen's realm. That may be our last chance."

Kha-mar waited for her to speak again, but was confused. He got the gist of it however; she was talking to a dead person about speaking one last time. That was only one way to do that, he didn't like where his train of thought was going, but couldn't help it either. She was talking, calmly and sadly about her death, as if she knew it was coming soon. If that was so, why were they heading north? Anarzee was a Bosmer, they lived to the south. He backed away slowly and softly, not wanting to be noticed. He had to talk to Freya without Anarzee over hearing. Freya knew much more about northern legends than he did, and probable had suspicions of her own.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. Again my apologies for not updating sooner, I've been busy and went traveling for two weeks. I hope you don't mind the chapters so far have been mostly reminiscences and people exploring their suspicions. Can anyone guess how deep Anarzee cared for Martin? Or did I give it away in that question, or this one for that matter?


	4. On the Road

A/N: Well, shorter wait this time. No aliens about, they seem to have gone to bother other people.

Disclaimer: Whether this is in here earier or not, I don't care, but I have used two Faerunian names, "Wulfgar and Anarzee", both for similar characters in fact, but this the Anarzee below is mine, not Elaine Cunningham's.

* * *

They left the Imperial City early in the morning; Anarzee led the way down the Black Road. They were nearing a fort that had been rebuilt than abandoned again. Moonshadow stopped of his own accord, pawing at the ground, whinnying. Anarzee pulled her staff free, letting go of the rope reins. The other's followed in suit.

Freya freed her war ax and moved her mount closer to the forest. They were all trained in mounted combat. Kha-mar held his longsword easily in his grasp. Bow strung and arrow readied, Sarelwaited patiently for the action to start.

It wasn't a long wait; a hoard of goblins came running toward them. Before they could close Anarzee let of a blast from her staff, taking eight of the disgusting creatures down. Freya and Kha-mar moved in front of the mage and archer, sweeping their weapons in offense and defense. Arrow and spell swept past them into the hoard.

"I didn't know this many existed!" Kha-mar cried blade stained with goblin blood.

A fire ball was followed by a hollow laugh, "You'd be surprised how common these vermin are." Anarzee sent a lighting bolt into the group trying to flank them. A horn sounded and she paled, it was a sound she has hoped to never hear again. "It can't be." She breathed, calling up on of her more powerful spells.

"What's wrong?" Sarel asked, hitting a goblin on the head with the butt of his bow.

She pointed to the west, "Didn't you hear that horn?" A quizzical look was all the response she needed, "Never mind." She sent the called spell into the goblins before Freya and Kha-mar, taking out about half of the remaining group. The other three quickly finished off those who didn't flee.

Anarzee noticed Sarel was watching her with concern, he probable thought she was going senile. She wouldn't be surprised if she was. Still it was most likely nothing, over the years numerous people had thought her crazy. Each time for a somewhat different reason, it all depended on who the accuser was.

They visited Weynon Priory briefly before continuing on. Setting up a camp just off the Green Road.

"Ever hear of the Ghost who used to haunt this road?" Anarzee asked banking the fire. Every night she told them a collection of tales of quests she had been on, including stories about the Imperial Guard. Those were the ones which usually ended up the most entertaining; the Imperial Guard could be so thick it was funny.

Two of three heads bobbed to get to her to tell. Freya had other plans "Why don't you tell us about the Felmer?"

If she had been trying to startled Anarzee it didn't work. "I know little of them; even we Bosmer know only the legend."

"Then why are we going north?" Up until neither three had been brave enough to ask. Freya had been planning this conversation for a few days now. "You suspect something don't you?" A statement of fact hidden within a curious question, one Anarzee didn't miss.

"I know only that a Felmer is responsible for the message on the crypt." Calm, controlled, unworried; just what worried the younger three the most. "All else is mere legends."

Not one to give up Freya persisted, "Tell us, so we get even an idea what we're up against."

Sensing her position was tentative she gave in, "You do have every right to know; though I had planned to tell you when we depart Cloud Ruler Temple. Felmer, are rumored to still exist, though the knowledge is at least twelve hundred years old. They are similar to most mer, but faster, nimbler and perhaps even stronger. I swear, that is all I know." It wasn't of course, but she couldn't easily explain the source of the rest of her knowledge. Freya nodded, apparently satisfied, Sarel she knew wasn't. He was a Dunmer; they were trained from birth to consider all possibilities and tell if some one's hiding something.

Sarel did know Anarzee was hiding something, what he couldn't place his finger on. All he knew was that it was important, significant and worth his attention. Cloud Ruler Temple knew her well; they might have the answer or at least more pieces to the puzzle.

Cloud Ruler Temple's gate had been rebuilt, but it was much as she remembered. The people at the gate even recognized her. Calls of 'Bladesister', 'Campion' and even 'Anarzee' rang out as the large wooden gates opened. Freya was pleased to see the place fit in with Nord sensibilities, not that flowing earthy architecture found in Valenwood.

Sarel was happy to finally see inside the legendary place. He had heard so many stories about it, his Uncle was a Blade currently posted there.

Captain Renock an Argonian came to meet them at the top of the stair. "Champion why didn't you tell us you were coming?" His voice hoarse and kind of wispy.

"I didn't think a Bladesister had to call a head, sir." Anarzee replied cheerfully.

Renock caught on about how she wanted to be treated, as just another Blade, knowing that was fully impossible. "Come, let us talk." He led the way into the main building, while the other three stabled their horses.

"Why did you ask about the Felmer?" Kha-mar cornered Freya.

She shrugged and tried to push past him, "I was acting on a suspicion."

An ebony hand pulled Kha-mar away from Freya, "I agree with her." At their inquisitive expressions, Sarel clarified, "That Anarzee is not a Bosmer, but a legendary Felmer."

"I wouldn't have put it so bluntly." Freya sighed, seeing Kha-mar's horrified expression. "Nor do I believe if Anarzee is a Felmer that she is like the rest of her kindred."

It didn't help Kha-mar in the slightest. It had dashed his allusions about Anarzee, the honest fighter with a heart of gold. Everything he had heard about the Felmer portrayed them as evil killers. Yet she was a Champion and Divine Crusader, so she couldn't be evil, so her kin couldn't be either. "Then her kin can't be all evil." Yes that had to be it.

* * *

A/N: Well this is where this chapter ends. Where the next one will go, only my muse and the characters can say.


	5. Cloud Ruler Tample part 1

A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update, but school work does take presidence of fanfiction writing.

Disclaimer: see an earlier chapter, there should be one some there near the beginning.

* * *

Anarzee was standing amongst clouds. Her head swung from side to side, looking for her opponent. Then there he was, an armored ghost charging at her. She swung the sword of the crusader to block his swing at her head. He was strong, and the force of the blow drove her back a few steps. Blocking his next swing with her shield, she swung at his side, but he jumped to avoid. It went on in this manner for the next few minutes. She scored some blows, and received others. They were both tiring; she didn't know how long they had been fighting in the timeless void. Each blow and swing had less and less forced behind it. She fired a simple spell at him; it took him in the chest. She smiled slightly, as he fell to his knees. The battle was nearly over and so far she seemed to be the victor. Knocking his blade out of his hand, Anarzee sent one last thrust into his chest. And it was over at last. She began to feel so tired and heavy. The clouds dissipated below her revealing the Imperial City. A sudden wave of dizziness overcame her as she began to fall faster and faster. All the while feeling even more tired and heavy, if she hit the ground it no longer mattered, she wouldn't be a wake to feel it. It seemed like this was the end of her life, the Gods would take her to the land of the dead, and keep the Snow Queen at bay. Everything went white and she passed out.

Her eyes fluttered open, widening slightly at the gray stone ceiling above her. It took a few minutes for her to realize just where she was. The Undercroft below the main house, she wasn't sure how the hell she had gotten there. She was dressed in a white frock with the symbol of the Knights embroidered over her left breast. Sitting up took effort due to extremely stiff muscles. Looking around, she was on a stone slab with the ghosts of the original knights surrounding her. Swinging her legs off the slab she forced herself onto her feet, awaiting the judgment of her processors.

Sir Amiel stood before her, "Crusader… arise…stand and face the light. Breathe again and receive your reward. You have completed your Divine task. You have restored the Order. You have defeated the enemy of the Nine. The Order shall serve as the sword and shield of the Nine in the dark times to come. We owe you a debt of thanks. You have succeeded where we could not. You and your Knights have held to true to you purpose. At long last, our purgatory is at an end. We go to the glory of the Nine, to serve in their host in the life beyond this one. You may call upon our spirits when you need us. Simply pray at out tombs, and each of us will grant you a blessing from the Nine. May your sword serve _the Nine_ _all the days _of _your life_, Crusader, farewell."

Anarzee woke from the memory, blinking quickly from brief uncertainty of where she was. The Nine had sent that dream for a reason, to remind her of her younger days, when life had been so simple.

"Nine," she whispered knowing they would hear, "That life of mine is long past, I gave up the life of a crusader long ago. Let me go, end my life as I see fit. Have I not served you long and hard enough to earn this one request?" There was no answer, not that she suspect there would be one.

An hour later she fell back to sleep, dreaming yet again of memories, of Martin and Jauffre, of everyone she had encountered and what they believed and thought. She missed them all, but knew even in death she wouldn't see them again, couldn't see them again.

That morning she kept silent and to herself, even Kha'ma couldn't get her to talk with him. Everyone came to the conclusions of troubled or a lack of sleep. They didn't know it wasn't troubled sleep, but trying to justify what she was doing. She leaned on the wall of one of turrets, not taking not of the uneasy sentry beside her. She had once loved this view of the Cyrodil, have gazed at it while Martin had been alive. Her heart ached at thought of him and a single tear slipped down her wrinkled cheek. Oh, how she missed him! All she had to do was to go home and die of old age, but no, she couldn't do that. How could she claim a pure heart when she rejected her own people and their goddess? She couldn't claim a pure heart, loyalty or any other such noble thing. There was only one thing she could do, and that was to go much farther north.

She let her companions rest for the rest of the day, intending to leave the next morning. Though she dreaded another night in a place the Nine had a lot of influence.

Sarel and his Uncle watched Anarzee from a distance, at his Uncle's post by the main door.

"Sarel, just where are you going?" His uncle asked after a few minutes of silence.

"After the Felmer," he replied, keeping both eyes on Anarzee.

"Their just legends."

"I know, and I wouldn't be going if Champion Anarzee didn't believe there was a reason to be going." Sarel replied with a sigh.

His uncle clapped his on the shoulder, "Just take care of your self and keep near the Champion."

Sarel didn't voice that he didn't think that was best idea.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it for now, sorry but my musess tend to take their time with things. Reviews however are a kind of insentive.


	6. Cloud Ruler Tample part 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but school takes presidence. Other'n that, I have no excuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, but most of characters are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Freya spent the rest day in the library; it turned out to be more extensive than she would have thought for a military out post. Locked in cases to the side were incredible rare works. While her literacy wasn't high compared to Sarel's, it didn't take a genius to see the books were all one of a kind these days.

"An impressive collection, isn't it?" A Red Guard Blade commented coming to stand next to her.

Nodding she motioned toward the only book in another language, "It in indeed, but let me ask, who wrote that?"

"Ah, Entralintra Mystrium Veleris, the Mages Guild has been hounding us to hand it over for who knows how long." He replied reverently speaking the title. There wasn't a book in the entire library he loved more; he was the only Blade who could read it, perhaps the only one on the planet.

She looked at him, "what language is that?"

A few seconds passed before he answered, "Falmer I believe, no one knows for sure. Some Mage Guild Scholars say it's a version of Aylied, but I think it was written by a Falmer."

Strange, she thought, the Falmer seemed to keep showing up of late; coincidence? She didn't think so, she didn't believe in coincidences. To her they were just excuses for planned movements. "What's it about?"

This time he hesitated a good minute or two, "The writer is supposed to be the Snow Prince's child, it tells the events leading up to that last battle from the Falmer point of view."

"Oh? Don't worry, you won't offend me."

Again, he hesitated, but continued and refused to look her in the eyes, "According to Melinthar, the Snow Prince's child, Nord-Falmer relations were peaceful until the expansionist era. From there, the Falmer were only trying to protect their homes. Melinthar claims their cities were craved from the ice and built from snow; this does explain why no traces of their civilization exist anymore. Melinthar says the Falmer fled far to the north or to Summerset Isle; the author claims a blessing from the Snow Queen granted him immortality and that he is now the Eternal Guardian, watching the pass to the new homeland of the Falmer." He didn't know how she would take it, but hoped she didn't accuse him of lying.

Freya didn't comment, but was sure she had to tell Sarel and Kha'ma. They deserved to know anything she learned. Should the pass guarded by Melinthar be their destination Anarzee would know what to look for, they should know too; as it was unlikely that Anarzee would bother to tell them. "So, what are the signs of the Pass?"

Please she wasn't angry and happy to tell anyone who the interested, "The first marker appears only at night near Oblesthir Mount, a bright glowing blue rune. From my reading I've gathered that after someone speaks the password a map will appear; Eternal Pass is supposed to be marked in a dimmer blue. From there there're are no details about the route, however it does mention a claw shaped rock pointing in the correct direction when you get close enough." Freya wasn't sure Anarzee would need to look for Oblesthir Mount; she might have some internal compass pointing in the correct direction.

"Thank you." She said before heading to find Sarel and Kha'ma.

"Welcome." The Red Guard Blade replied. Once she was gone and he was left alone in the library, he smiled and removed his helmet. Baurus looked over at the book his descendent was so fond of, and just shook his head ruefully. He began to fade back to the Spirit world, Martin and Jauffre would want to know of his successful mission.

The Snow Queen watched the proceedings with amused interest, humans, even dead were such a foolish race. Her snow white cape whirled about her as she turned, feeling the presence of an Aedra. "Kynareth, my dear friend what ever brings you here?"

Anarzee wasn't sure why she hadn't slipped away that night; it would save her the trouble of looking after a collection of young fools. So, why, she wondered as they mounted up outside of Cloud Ruler Temple. Had she grown to care deeply for the young fools? Gazing sweeping over the rugged country side, she realized that was true. The young fools reminded her of herself at that idealistic age. Was she letting them come along to justify what she was doing? The sun, which had once filled her with warmth, now only brought a cold promise. Despite the warm summer weather, she shivered with cold. Her days were dwindling; there could be no more delays.

They rode north for three days in relative silence. Only when Anarzee wasn't around did they dare to speak about where they were going. Freya had told them everything the Red Guard Blade had said; secretly she thought he had been kind of cute. Yet he seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet. When they returned she would seek him out, blushing slightly at the thought. Sarel and Kha'ma agreed to look out for the signs marking the road, but agreed that there were likely markers the book hadn't mentioned. In fact their theory for Anarzee's frequent wandering off was that she was looking for signs known only to Falmer.

On the fifth night of their trip through Skyrim, Anarzee took the last watch. When Sarel handed it over to her, he later said she seemed distant and unfocused on her task. As soon as the sun rose in the small clearing they were camped in, Shadowmoon whinnied in surprise; as the black unicorn stallion pranced about the clearing, clearly nervous, Sarel stood to calm him. Yet the unicorn was not to be comforted. He just kept prancing and snorting.

"Where's Anarzee?" Kha'ma asked, frantically looking for any sign of his idol. There wasn't anything to mark she had ever been there. No footsteps, no pack, no area of flatted grass to mark where she had slept. Wanting to find her, he darted into the woods, only a second passed before he cried out for the others. Fearing the worst they sprinted in the direction of the cry. No experience could have prepared them for the sight; they gasped as their breaths caught and eyes went wide.

* * *

A/N: Aren't I cruel? A nice little cliff hanger for you. Now to go write that essay....


End file.
